Blue Moon
by littlebob16
Summary: Jean has finally found the day shes been waiting all her life for, BUT why is she scared? could it possibly be for the fact that the dashing Scott Phillips is her lifemate or could it be that she may have other fears; if so...how will Scott handle it.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Moon

_**Blue Moon**_

A Matthew's Novel

**Chapter 1**

**J**ean stood on the balcony of the Matthews summer home that she has currently moved into. After Xander's death, the family felt more free to do things. Alex and Jewel finally left for their honeymoon in Germany, but not before Charles and Kallie's beautiful fall wedding. Jade and Sam had gotten engaged at dinner last night, while Kallie and Charles left for their honeymoon in Greece. For about two weeks Destiny and Andy were visiting his great aunt and uncle in Texas with the twins.

Jean continued to stare, while she remembered that Aubrey had dinner with Jean's twin brother Sean for their sixth month annivsary. Then she remembered that Jewel and Alex landed today. She was about to pick up her cell phone when a rose appeared in front of her face.

"Scott…why do you put your-self through this and not to mention every night." Jean sighed turning to face him, taking the rose.

"Because I know you secretly enjoy it AND I will continue to until YOU STOP FIGHTING that we're meant to be. Ever since that game of truth or dare with Aubrey, you've been avoiding me and fighting it." He sighed back and stood beside her.

"You know why. Because I didn't ask for this, a lifemate, and everything else and…."

"Neither did any of your other siblings, but look how happy they are. They wouldn't trade it in for the world." He said touching her hand and looking into her medium brown eyes. "Why are you so afraid to be with me? I've tried to protect you and have yet to fail at it. I know I'm scared senseless, because I want to be with you so bad. I feel like you're the only one who gets me and always has. You have always been my favorite and you know that. You're my best friend. Are you so afraid that you can't try to let your feelings for me show?"

"You know I love you Scott, and that I feel the same for you as you do me. I'm just worried; I don't want to get close enough to lose you." Jean said sitting down on a chair and looking up at him with eyes full of worry and love.

"And you won't. Xander's dead, we still live together and we're in college. So let's try…I mean what have we got to lose?"

"Oh, alright. Plus I do love the flowers."

"Good, because these are for you." Scott said handing her a dozen yellow roses.

Jean smiled and took the flowers. She grabbed his hand and led him back into her bedroom. Putting the roses in a vase, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then she turned and climbed into the bed. After a few minutes, she motioned for him to follow her. He gladly climbed into the bed and turned the light off.

**Chapter 2**

**J**ean slightly rolled over in the bed and smiled when her hand hit something hard. She rolled over and looked at Scott. She admired his perfection and slowly moved closer to him. His bronze colored hair, tousled because of sleep, and his smooth cheekbones. She looked at his closed eyes, and imagined what she loved most about his features. When his eyes were open they were gorgeous. Normally his eyes were open they were bright emerald green. She looked at his face and lightly traced his lips with a finger.

Smiling Scott kissed her finger and opened his eyes to look in into her brown ones. He touched her curly shoulder length brown hair and ran hand through.

"Good Morning beautiful. I hope you slept as well as I did, last night." He smiled at her.

"Good Morning Handsome, yes did. BUT I think I like reality better." She smiled back at him, and then frowned. Propping her head up on her elbow, she sighed and said. "I'm sorry I've been fighting this; I guess I was more scared than I thought."

"It's alright. I'm glad that you finally decided to give us a chance though." He smiled and rubbed her hand lovingly. "But are you still scared?"

"Yes." She giggled and got out of the bed. "Only because we should get up."

Sighing Scott got out of the bed too. He went to his old room, since he and Jean were officially now no sense in staying in a different room; and changed his clothes. Jean watched as went, before changing her clothes as well. After she was done, she walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee for Scott. She grabbed the mail and was about to open to a letter when she heard a small knock and the door opening. Looking up she nearly screamed with joy.

**Chapter 3**

"JADE! What are you doing here? I thought you were going away for the summer?" Jean called to her older sister.

"Well I drove here, because I missed you and I need help planning my WEDDING!" Jade smiled while hugging Jean.

"Oh, Jade I'm so happy for you! Let me guess your colors….PINK!"

"You know it!" Jade smiled and sat down at the table while putting a bunch of bridal magazines on the table and opening one.

"And I'm here because I choose to be. Plus I missed you and promised to help Jade with her wedding planning." Kallie said walking into the room next.

"Kallie how was Greece?" Jean asked hugging her second oldest sister.

"It was beautiful, but Charles and I got a little homesick. So we came home and Jade announced a wedding planning party this morning in text messages. May I have a cup?" Kallie asked pointing toward the coffee, after hugging her.

"Of course." Jean smiled. "How is Charles by the way and Sam as well?"

"Fine. Their fine." Kallie and Jade said at the same time. Kallie said hello to Jade while sitting down and picking up a magazine to look through. A few minutes later, Aubrey walked through the door, completely glowing with joy.

"AUBREY!" Jean exclaimed hugging her best friend. "How was dinner?"

"Jean, hi. It was great. How was your summer?" Aubrey asked returning the hug.

"It was fine, but what's new with you? Besides your hair, it's longer."

"Yes it is. I felt like changing my look, so I grew my hair out. Sean loves it; he enjoys playing with it and brushing it. Other than that nope." Aubrey giggled.

"Well join us at the table, because I'm assuming Jade texted you too." Jean said pointing to the table while looking at Jade; Jade only nodded.

"Of course." Aubrey smiled and sat down. While doing so she said hello to Jade and then to Kallie.

Not too long after that, the door opened again. Instead of a normally worried or a normally bouncing off the walls with happiness Jewel at the door, it was a different Jewel. There standing at the door was a new Jewel, a glowing Jewel.

"Hey Jewels, how was Germany?" Jean asked hugging her oldest sister and sitting her down.

"It was fine. A beautiful country and the people are nice." Jewel smiled and took an apple of the bowl of fruit sitting in the middle of the table.

"Well you're positively glowing…maybe traveling does suit you after all and your hair is different too; it's absolutely beautiful. Coffee, it's fresh?"

"No thanks. Yep, that's what the sun will do your hair, nothing special to it. BUT I do have news."

"Oh?" Everyone said looking up and asking at the same time.

"I'm one month pregnant. I found the day I got back from Germany and after I went to the doctor's appointment yesterday I'm officially sure of it." Jewel said clapping her hands.

"That's great!" everyone screamed and congratulated her.

A few minutes later they were looking at magazines and gossiping. Scott walked in and poured him-self coffee. He told Jean he'd be home later after he was done hanging out with the guys. Then before he felt he placed a kiss to her lips and winked at everyone else.

After he was gone, everyone else started screaming and saying things like 'finally' with joy at Jean. After a good laugh, Jean turned back to the mail, while everyone else looked at the magazines

**Chapter 4**

**J**ean looked through all the letters and stopped, when she came to a red one. When she opened it, she gasped; and accidently lit it on fire. Everyone looked at the remaining ashes after Jean out it out and threw it away; then they looked at her. Everyone asked what was in the letter and Jean explained that Sally sent a warning about her revenge.

"So what do we do now?" Jean asked.

"Nothing. She could just be saying that to scare you. The rest of us checked our mail and nothing. If she really wanted to hurt you, she would have by now." Jade said, rubbing her arm sympathetically.

"Your right. Well the boys should be here, soon." Jean sighed and looked at the door nervously.

As if on cue, all of the girl's lifemates entered. Everyone said their greetings and reseated them-selves, and calmed down. Jade told Sam all of the wedding details, while Jewel and Alex talked amongst them-selves and nibbled on fruit. Charles and Kallie seemed to be having a conversation, as did Sean and Aubrey.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Scott whispered in Jean's ear.

"We'll talk about it later, it's not that important." Jean sighed and whispered back.

Everyone kept their conversations going until; everyone turned it into one giant conversation. Jean found out later that Destiny, Andy, and the twins were still in Texas and wouldn't be back for another two weeks. Jenna would be back from her grandparents around the same time, and Jaymi would be back from her class camp the day before or after.

After dinner, the girls talked about weddings and baby showers, while the boys talked about sports in the living room. About three hours later, everyone left to go home; Jean and Scott started to clean the mess that was left over.

**Chapter 5**

"Do you want to talk about the letter now?" Scott asked bringing four glasses from the living room.

"Jade said we shouldn't worry about it yet. Four, there were only four glasses?" Jean asked shocked.

"Well Alex didn't want to drink because he wants to be supportive of Jewel's pregnancy; they are a really good couple." Scott smiled and added the glasses to the sink, then turned and looked at her. "BUT don't change the subject."

"Sorry, I was just trying to figure out what it meant; what Jade thinks we should do, just doesn't make sense."

"Well that's what Jade wants to do. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know yet. It's just weird."

"I know. How about we sleep on it?"

"Ok, I like that suggestion." Jean sighed, before turning and smiling at him; Scott kissed the top of her head. Then he suddenly scooped her up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom bridal style.

"Scott!" Jean laughed until the door slammed shut and cut off her laughter.

**Chapter 6**

**J**ean woke up to Scott tossing and turning. She looked at him and tried to wake him up. When he fell to the floor lifeless, Jean screamed and threw her-self to the floor. Landing next to him, and her pale yellow nightgown to sprawl out around her.

"Scott? Scott, please wake-up!" Jean screamed as she crawled to his side.

Jean pulled Scott's head into her lap and started rocking him back and forth. She turned her head toward a tapping noise on the balcony doors. When she saw what was on her balcony, she nearly screamed.

Sally Andrews, their newest enemy was staring at her. Jean continued to stare at her until she disappeared. When Jean was sure that Sally was gone, she turned back to Scott and reached for her phone. When she managed to grab her phone, Scott started to move around.

"Jean, why are we on the floor?" Scott asked sitting up and looking at her with eyes dazed with sleep.

"You fell on the floor and wouldn't wake up. I was really worried." Jean sighed relieved he was alive.

"No worries." Scott smiled and kissed her.

**Chapter 7**

"Well, maybe it was a nightmare." Jewel said, as Alex placed a bowl of fruit in front of her before sitting down beside her.

"It wasn't. I felt it and saw it, IT was _REAL_!" Jean said, referring to her pervious event that occurred earlier that morning.

"Okay. What do you want to do about it then? I'm asking you, because it appears that this threat is targeted toward you." Kallie asked, while sitting on Charles's lap and drinking coffee.

"I don't know. But we gotta do something." Jean sighed, sitting down.

Scott walked up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. Charles placed a kiss on Kallie's arm, while she and Jade rubbed Jean's hands in comfort. Jewel placed a plate of food in front of Jean and told her to eat of she was calling Mom and telling her that Jean had an eating disorder.

While she ate everyone else thought of something else to do. Kallie wrote down some notes and talked quietly with Charles. Sean and Aubrey drank their coffee while talking to Jade and Sam. Jean looked up when she heard Jewel get up and carry the dishes to the sink.

"Oh, Jewels you don't have to do that. You shouldn't be on your feet to much anyway, you're pregnant." Jean said starting to stand up.

"Oh, sit down Jean. I can do it, I'm only one month. Not six or seven months, besides my enjoying my walking rights. So you sit back down, I'll do this, and you enjoy the massage your lifemate is giving you." Jewel smiled at her before starting the dishes. Jean sighed and sat back down.

**Chapter 8**

After awhile, Jean got tired of sitting. She felt like a prisoner in her own home again. The feeling reminded her of when the Matthews had lived in fear of Xander Matthews.

When Xander was alive, her entire family felt trapped in their lives. Her sisters put off doing things to keep them-selves alive and their loved ones safe. After his death everyone felt free enough to do the things they couldn't.

Well she'd damn her-self, if she allowed her family to go back to that kind of life, a life of fear. When they had done so much when she and Sean were younger to keep that from them. She was going to put an end to it for good. No matter, how she would; even if that meant killing Sally Andrews.

"That's it, then." Jean said to her-self.

"What is?" Everyone asked looking up.

"I'm going to fight Sally back." Jean said, walking out of the room.

Everyone looked at her in shock as she walked away. Scott shrugged, while Jean walked away from them up to her bedroom. She walked up to her room and on to her balcony.

**Chapter 9**

**J**ean practiced her ability as much as possible before deciding to go back into the house. Jean turned to her back to the doors and turned the knob. She turned the knob a few times and even wiggled them to loosen it, but they were locked. She heard a giggle and turned around; when she did she was so irritated.

**Chapter 10**

**S**ally Andrews stood before Jean smiling sinisterly. Jean couldn't understand how she did it, unless….there was more than met the eye.

The sounds of shouting and smashing reached her ears. Jean gasped and realized that was her plan, what the letter meant. When she was distracted, Sally had sent other people into her house and attacked everyone inside so Jean was on the balcony alone with Sally. She was so angry, she couldn't stop her-self even if she wanted to; which she didn't.

She turned toward Sally and waved her hand while glaring at her. Before Sally could do anything, she was engulfed in flames. Jean didn't stop them either; instead she made the fire hotter. She even started to raise Sally's body temperature so she would slowly dehydrate.

**Chapter 11**

**S**ally looked at Jean through the flames and glared. Jean felt something crawling around her feet, so she looked down and stared. Spiders crawled up and down her legs and started to circle their way up her body.

Smiling Jean looked up and stared at Sally. Sally was confused but continued to glare. Jean started to laugh and lightly brush off the spiders. Finally giving up with that idea, she burned them as well.

"How?" Sally asked stunned.

"Well I got over that fear a while ago; so it's rather old. I don't really have anything else to fear, so basically I'm not scared anymore." Jean smiled slyly.

Sally was shocked, and completely forgot about the flames burning her alive. Jean took advantage of it, and raised the flames and heat. The flames became so unbearable, that Sally died screaming.

**Chapter 12**

After putting the fire out, Jean tired the doors again and they were still locked, she looked for another way in and couldn't find one. She jiggled the door handles again and again. On the fourth jiggle, she got an idea.

Covering her elbow, she slammed it into the window, causing the window to break. After breaking the window, she picked up a chair and cleared the window of any glass as best as she could. She then slide her body through and cried out in pain, when she cut her side on a piece of glass that was still stuck in the window frame.

She ran through her and Scott's bedroom and down the stairs. Seeing her family throwing things at men and using their abilities, Jean became angry again as she stood at the top of the stairs. Jean glared deadly at each man in her house that was not a lifemate of someone in the house or not a sibling. As soon as she looked at them, they would catch fire, after they were nothing but ashes, she walked down stairs toward her family.

"Is everyone okay? Jewels the baby?" Jean asked as she walked over to Scott.

"Yeah, we're fine." Everyone answered her. Scott hugged Jean and then stepped back looking her up and down as if searching for something.

"Is something wrong?" Jean asked completely clueless as to what he was doing.

"Yes. I smell blood which means you're bleeding, but I can't find where it's coming from." Scott replied and started lifting her shirt to look under it.

"Scott, do you mind?" Jean said blushing about the fact that her boy-friend was in her shirt in front of her siblings.

"Found it." Scott said ignoring her and turning to her older sister. "Jewels, do you think you could heal this or will it be too much work?"

"I can do it. You just have to move over a little." Jewel smiled and kneeled in front of Jean and looked at her left hip.

After the healing, Jean told everyone to stop fussing and that she would tell them what happened. She explained the balcony scene and about how Sally had tricked them and she killed her and that the cut was from the window. Afterwards everyone started to clean up the house and make coffee, tea, and some apple juice. A few minutes later the front door opened and everyone jumped. Alex immediately stepped in front of Jewel, trapping her between him and the counter. Kallie and Charles looked up and walked over to Jewel and Alex. Jade and Sam walked over to Jean and stood next to her. Scott stood next to Jean, and they both looked toward the door.

**Chapter 13**

"MOM!" Jean sighed in relief. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Texas visiting Aunt Carol and Uncle Stuart."

"I know, but I had to come home. I missed you all too much, so here we are! Oh, I called Jaymi and Jenna too, so there here as well." Destiny beamed and put down Inez. As soon as Inez's feet touched the ground, she took off hugging everyone and saying hello and Destiny followed in pursuit.

After they were all in the house and greeted, they were sat in the living room. Jean, Scott, Sean, and Aubrey went to get everyone's tea, coffee, and Jewel's apple juice. After they came back, everyone explained what happened and then asked about their trips; without realizing it Jean shifted so she was sitting next to Scott and leaning on him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Okay, enough with bad news! I mean it happened and you took care of it, so tell us some good news. Jade you do first…since you're about to jump out of your sit." Destiny said clapping.

"Okay. Sam and I are engaged." Jade screamed clapping her hands, and then showing the ring to Jenna, Jaymi, Destiny and Andy; who wasn't really interested in seeing the ring, but did look anyway.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" They all exclaimed and congratulated them. "Kallie, what about you?"

"Oh, well Charles and I had our honeymoon is beautiful Greece, and I published a book. It liked so much, they are hoping for a sequel." Kallie said smiling at everyone.

"That's great! I never thought you would do that. I thought we were going to have to publish one behind your back." Destiny laughed, while everyone asked why she didn't tell them earlier.

"I know, I didn't either. However Charles convinced me too." Kallie said kissing her lifemate's cheek.

"That's great. So Jewel…you and Alex have any news or is he just being more overprotective than usual because he can." Destiny asked looking at her oldest daughter and her lifemate.

"Well Mom, I'm Pregnant. One month to be exact." Jewel smiled putting her apple juice down, and put her hand on Alex's thigh while he sat on the arm of her chair.

"About time, we were starting to wonder if you'd ever have any." Andy joked, while the three females squealed in delight next to him.

"Well wonder no more. We are and we couldn't be happier." Jewel smiled as her mother and best friends regained them-selves and sat down.

"Well, Sean and Aubrey do you have news?" Destiny asked, trying to calm her-self down.

"Well we moved out and bought a house and we're starting college next week. I'm going as an artist, since I already get paid for my art work and Aubrey is going to be my personal assistant, like taking care of the business stuff and all that jazz. I'm even going to use a pen name for my art work." Sean said, smiling at Aubrey with such love.

"That amazing, I never would have thought of using a pen name. That's wonderful, because you should be dead, you can claim to be your descendent, along with Aubrey." Destiny beamed at him and looked truly proud.

"Yeah, we got the idea from Kallie and her books. It was really smart though." Aubrey smiled at Kallie and then to Destiny.

"So Jean, tell us your news." Destiny nodded and continued to move down the line.

"Well umm….Scott and I moved out and into the summer house, as you know. We also decided to come to terms with the fact that we are lifemates, and are now dating." Jean said lifting her head from Scott's shoulder.

"ABOUT TIME! Seriously, I thought it would be months before you agreed." Destiny shouted, while Jaymi and Jenna clapped and shouted random things of joy.

"Wait…what! You knew?"

"Of course, I mean when he turned eighteen, he started eating on his birthday…right after looking at you. And vampires only start eating again when they find their lifemates, besides he never showed any interest in anyone besides you." Destiny sang while listing her reasons.

**Chapter 14**

After dinner and celebrations for the good news, everyone sat in the living room for a few more hours and discussed what they were doing the up coming year. Charles and Kallie would be doing book tour signing and other stuff related, while helping with the wedding and baby shower planning. Jewel and Alex would be getting the house ready for the baby, while Jenna and Jaymi hung out at their houses and continued their last few years of school. Sean and Aubrey would be going to school and helping anyone if they were needed. Jade and Sam would be continuing school, getting married, and having their honeymoon. Jean and Scott would be taking a year off from school and watching Inez and Nathan while Andy and Destiny were touring Europe; like Destiny always dreamed of doing. After discussing this everyone cleaned the house and left.

"Is something wrong?" Jean asked Scott, for what felt like the millionth time today; while getting ready for bed.

"Yes, I should have tracked those men, before they attacked us. I mean what if Jewel and the baby did get hurt, she would have been heartbroken. And what about everyone else…they could have too or worse you could have." Scott said looking up at her from his spot on the bed. His eyes full of hurt, sorrow, and confusion; while he sat there and looked at her.

Jean walked over to him and placed her-self in between his legs and hugged him; before saying. "You couldn't have tracked them because you didn't recognize their scent and it happened so fast. Besides we were all distracted, I mean Jewel didn't see it and Kallie and Charles didn't pick up on any new thought processes in the area, so relax. Besides we're all okay, and that's all that matters."

Scott smiled and kissed her. "You always know how to make me feel better. So Inez and Nathan are coming in a few weeks. This should be fun."

"Well it's only until my parents come back from Europe. Which could be months, besides we've been demanded to bring to visit everyone else." Jean smiled before placing another kiss on his lips.

Smiling Scott fell back on the bed, so Jean was lying on top of him. They laughed and giggled until they fell asleep.

**Epilogue: **

a Couple of Weeks Later.

"Jean, someone's at the door for Sam." Scott called fro the living room. Jean walking and ran to the boy standing outside the door.

"Kaleb! You made it!" Jean screamed and hugged the boy.

"Of course, it's not every day my favorite little cousin decides he's going to get married and have a dinner to announce it to his close family; even if he's not getting married for a few months from now." Kaleb said smiling at her.

"Oh, that's true. This is Scott, my boy-friend. Scott…this is Kaleb, Sam's older cousin. He went to school with Jewel and is best friends with Charles and Alex." Jean said introducing them. Scott relaxed and shock hands with Kaleb and thanked him for coming.

Letting him into the house, Jean sent Scott to find Sam, while she took Kaleb to the living room to wait; so she could go back to the kitchen to finish helping cook. While on their way to the living room, Kaleb bumped into someone and immediately turned around to apologize.

"Oh, sorry. Excuse me." Kaleb said looking at the blue eyed light brown haired girl.

"No, it's okay. My fault really." The girl said.

"Hey, I'm Kaleb Marks. I'm Sam's older cousin." Kaleb said introducing him-self while thinking… Please don't be the bride. Although you look like someone I go to school with.

"I'm Jenna Prescott. I'm like a sister to the bride and best friends with Jewel." Jenna said shaking his hand. However when she was about to shake it, he lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on top of it.

Jean watched Kaleb and Jenna exchange words in their conversation. Oh, No Way! She thought; she couldn't believe it. She found out something that was so great, that she started humming as she skipped off to find Scott and tell him; her discovery.


	2. Chapter 2

Order of Matthews series.

I really think you should read them in order to understand how some people came to be together, but whatever, all up to you.

Here's the order:

New Moon

Full Moon

Half Moon

Solar Moon

` Haunted houses and the Matthews [short story/ deleted scenes from Solar moon]

Lunar Moon

` Truth or Dare Matthews style. [The deleted scene from Lunar moon, this is a very mature piece.]

Blue Moon

Harvest Moon

Crescent Moon

No Moon

`A Matthews Christmas [This is a short story about the Matthews Christmas before they went into hiding.]

Clouded Moon: A Matthews Novel

Awakened Moon [haven't put up yet.]

Killer Moon [haven't finished writing yet]

Although I'm still working with the Matthews, I have another series I put up.

Here's the order for that one.

Heated Passion

Forgiven Passion

Spiritual Passion [not quite finished yet, so it's obviously not up yet.]


End file.
